Haunting past
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Kurama believes he is the last of his kin, the Yōko. But what if some survived? And what if a sleepless malice from his past were to find him again? Will he be able to save what's left of his kin, or will he perish along with them? Yōko Kurama/OC - ON HIATUS! (for now)
1. Vacation

I assume those who read my profile were expecting me to start a fanfic for _YuYu Hakusho_ sooner or later :) Well here it is, it's barely at the start of the journey. For those who didn't read the update on my profile, I'm willing to include some of your ideas in the future chapters, if you'll leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM :D

But for now, enjoy ;)

P.S. All _YuYu Hakusho _characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. Vacation<span>**

"Watch out, Yusuke... he's coming up behind you."

The dark haired Ma'zoku swiftly turned around, finding the tip of a katana right between his eyes.

"Tch..." Hiei scowled. "Why do you always have to warn him, Kurama?"

He withdrew his blade, sheathing it, while he glared at the silver haired youkai standing a few feet away from them.

"Because you don't fight fairly." Kurama chuckled.

"Thanks, Kurama." Yusuke grinned, waving a hand to him. "Don't look so down, Hiei... maybe next time."

With their mock battle at an end, the short fire-youkai let off a strong expletive under his breath, before moving to sit down.

"I wish Kurama would stop warning you at the last moment."

"And I wish you'd start fighting fairly, Hiei." Kurama smiled, seating himself next to his best friend.

"I do fight fairly! He's just too slow."

Plopping down in front of them, Yusuke grinned once more. He just loved how easy it was to anger Hiei. Though considering his race, Yusuke did understand his fiery temper. Taking a deep breath he glanced around at the grassy field stretching in front of them. Unlike the other two kingdoms, it seemed the one he had inherited from Raizen was quite livelier. There were no barren wastelands there, as he had seen in the kingdoms of his neighbors. And he quite enjoyed that... it reminded him of the Ningenkai to some extent.

"Man, it feels good to be back here." he smiled.

"Does Keiko know you're here?" Kurama chuckled.

"Are you kidding? It was her idea... she said I needed to relax..."

"...So long as you don't die, right?"

Scratching his cheek, Yusuke chuckled nervously.

"Well... more or less..."

He did enjoy being married, since Keiko was such a wonderful girl. But sometimes his heart yearned for the freedom that only the Makai could give him. Yes, that was the only place where he truly felt free... with that thought in mind he took another deep breath, enjoying the sharp air filling his lungs and clearing his mind. In order to help him with that, Keiko had agreed to let him take a vacation there once in a while. That particular time, however, Kuwabara had been too busy to come with him so his other natural option had been Kurama.

As soon as they had arrived in Raizen's city, he had sent word to Mukuro to let Hiei know they were there. And the fire-youkai had, of course, arrived within a day to see them. For the following moments Yusuke merely kept quiet, watching Hiei and Kurama talk... he had really missed that short bastard over those two years. And he had to admit, he had missed seeing Kurama's youkai form since in the Ningenkai he only ever used his human appearance. Even if he would rather die than say it out loud, Yusuke had always thought Kurama was a beautiful sight. It made him wonder if there were more youkai like him...

"Hello... are you listening, Yusuke?"

Kurama's clawed hand waved lightly in front of the boy's face, making him snap back to reality.

"Uh... sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you alright? It's not like you to not pay attention when we're talking."

The youkai's golden eyes now betrayed a shade of concern, as he twitched his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just got a bit lost in my thoughts."

"Anything you'd like to share with us?" Hiei asked.

As much as he hated to admit it, he did care about Yusuke and the others... quite a lot. He usually blamed Kurama for it, saying that the fox-youkai's demeanor had softened him as well, but the entire group knew just how much Hiei treasured the few friends he had.

"I was just... thinking..."

"That much we could tell." Kurama chuckled softly. "Care to share _what_ you were thinking about?"

"Well... Kurama... you never told us much of your past. I mean... are there more youkai like you out there?"

Blinking in surprise, Kurama tilted his head somewhat. Indeed, he hadn't shared much information about himself even though he'd been friends with Yusuke and the others for some years now. But for Yusuke to ask that out of the blue... he had to admit he was rather taken aback. Glancing to him, Hiei closed his eyes for a moment before looking back to Yusuke.

"He'll tell us when he feels like it."

"It's okay, Hiei. I don't mind that Yusuke asked... it's only normal for him to do that. I never did tell you guys much about me." Kurama smiled in his usual soft manner.

Even though in his natural form his voice was somewhat deeper and more mature, it did now retain that softness and warmth he always used as a human. Still, his conscience poked at his mind... he did have to wonder why he had never told them of his past. Sure, they all knew he had been the most feared thief in the Makai, but he had never told them how he'd ended up being a thief in the first place.

"Well then... I'll tell you, Yusuke. I was born here in the Makai more than a thousand years ago. The village I was born in, was the last where the Yōko lived."

"_The_ Yōko?" Yusuke asked with a puzzled expression.

Kurama smiled somewhat at that.

"You all use the term Yōko as if it's my second name, but it's not. Yōko is what I am; it's my race. As I said, that village where I was born was the last of its kind. My kin were not warriors, we were peaceful... we were healers. We used our power over plants to heal, but no one had taught my people how to fight. By the time I was three, rumor had spread in the Makai that my kin had achieved the elixir of everlasting life."

"I thought youkai already live forever." Yusuke pondered.

"We can be killed, idiot..." Hiei scowled. "You fought youkai in both tournaments and you killed a lot of them."

"This elixir is said to grant the one who drinks it everlasting life. Basically it makes him immune to death itself, in any form." Kurama smiled. "No one has ever found it, or its recipe. But, considering my kin performed true miracles through our plants, that rumor soon spread out as a fact. Many youkai set out in search of my village, but none ever found it... except for one. She came across our village during the night and by dawn half of my kin had been taken away by her servants, the other half slaughtered... including my parents."

"_She_? A woman destroyed your entire village?" Yusuke blinked.

"As I said, my people weren't warriors. They had no idea how to fight... and she was extremely powerful even for a woman. Lizard-youkai usually are very powerful foes. I still remember her blazing eyes when she showed up at my bedroom's window... I still have nightmares of that moment sometimes."

Lowering his gaze Yusuke now kept silent. He couldn't imagine how deep Kurama's wound went, if he still had nightmares after more than a thousand years. But learning of his past made him see the silver haired youkai in a completely different light. Kurama's voice, however, brought him back to reality.

"During the next morning a group of thieves came across the ruins. I later found out their leader, Nari, had been a good friend of my people. They found me lying on the ground near my collapsed house and at first they thought I was dead too. That's probably why she never turned her attention to me either. It was Nari who took me in and raised me as his own child. He taught me how to use my plants to fight as well, not just to heal. I soon took his place as leader of the bandits and you know the rest..."

"So... where is this lizard-youkai now?" Yusuke asked, trailing a hand through his raven hair.

"She could be anywhere in the Makai. You remember the sketch Koenma showed you, right? The one with the Makai's layers... she could be in any one of those. She could very well be beyond the boundaries of this part that's under the Reikai's control."

"Or she could have already died by now." Hiei answered. "There are things beyond what you know of the Makai, Yusuke... things that you wouldn't want to see even in your worst nightmares."

"You mean worse than Yomi or Toguro?"

"Far worse... right now you're one of the most powerful youkai in the Makai, Yusuke. You're an S class youkai. But beyond these boundaries there are youkai even stronger than you. They're the ones you only find in Hell and no one can match them in this world."

Blinking at that, Yusuke moved his gaze back to Kurama.

"So this lizard lady... was she...?"

"I don't know. I was too young back then to be able to measure her power. And I never saw her again after that night."

"I see... do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I hardly see any reason, unless she knows I survived. Lizard-youkai only feed on youkai with a certain type of youki. The Yōko had that certain type... but I'm the last of my kin. So unless she comes for me in particular, she has no reason to return here."

Yusuke couldn't hold back a somewhat relieved sigh, which made Hiei chuckle.

"Scared?"

"You'd wish!" he growled.

"Now, guys... don't fight." Kurama smiled. "Don't worry, Yusuke... I'm sure she's not coming back here. It's been more than a thousand years, after all."

Still, in spite of his reassuring smile, he did feel his heart cringe somewhat. What in the world was that feeling? He had never felt his heart twitch in such a way. Was it his intuition warning him of great danger in the nearby future? Or was it just his overactive imagination now that he had recalled his past memories? For now, however, he decided in favor of the latter option... the past two years had been too peaceful, for him to even _want_ to think of dangers.

The following two weeks went by fast... a lot faster than the trio would have liked; soon it was time for Yusuke and Kurama to return to the Ningenkai. On the eve of their departure, however, Kurama left the city during the evening saying that he needed a run to waste his excess energy. Yusuke offered to go with him, but Hiei – who was usually more sensitive to Kurama's moods – bluntly stated that Kurama just needed some time alone.

Several hours later Kurama had stopped to rest on the grass, enjoying the starry sky and the full moon. Yet in spite of his calm expression, on the inside he was quite anxious. No matter what he did or what he thought about, he couldn't shake off that cringe of his heart. Even with his calm type of personality, after two weeks of it he had to admit it was starting to get on his nerves.

Shifting his golden gaze from the sky, he settled it upon the grove that stretched just ten feet away from him. Even though he knew there was no danger around – as he couldn't sense any – the mere shadows beneath the trees now seemed menacing. A slight frown furrowed his silvery brow... was he losing his mind? Ever since he had told Yusuke about his past, that nightmare had started haunting him every single night.

At some point, what looked like a part of the shades, moved in between two trees vanishing in the midst of the grove, a flash of gold vanishing along with it. Moving to his feet Kurama hesitated... his curiosity urged him to follow that silhouette and see what it was. But he had promised Yusuke to return soon, and he had no way of knowing how long it would take him to find the one who had been spying on him. Yet before he realized what he was doing, he had already stepped into the darkness beneath the trees.

Grateful to his keen senses, he moved amidst the greenery much like a shadow himself. Apparently, the one who had been spying on him was quite good at stealth as well. He had some trouble finding the trail, but he did discover it in the end... that youkai might have been good, but he was better. Once he had caught a whiff of the scent, he knew it wouldn't be long until he found the source. But something in that scent wasn't right... it was too familiar... like a distant memory from a long forgotten dream. It made his heart cringe again, not in fear but... in anticipation?

He had to admit he was becoming more and more curious about that mysterious youkai. But he knew he had to go back soon, lest Yusuke and Hiei came looking for him.

_'Where are you?'_ he mused, while his golden eyes scanned his surroundings.

He had stopped in the middle of a trail where the scent was so strong, it made his head spin. Was that scent actually... enticing him? While he was pondering upon that, a slim figure rushed past him, having dived from the tree above. For once, Kurama was actually stunned. There was no denying it... he had felt the silky fur of a tail sliding past his arm. Swaying his own tail, he brushed it against his skin.

_'It's the same...'_ he pondered. _'The same feeling.'_

Finally he decided it was enough for one night. His mind was too troubled, and a troubled mind made him an easy prey. Turning around he left the grove, soon finding himself back in the stone city. On the way to his room, he ran into Yusuke who did seem rather concerned.

"You okay, Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke... I'm alright." he smiled softly.

Why worry Yusuke without a serious reason? What's more, if he told the boy what he had seen in the forest, Yusuke was sure to want to stay in order to investigate. Sometimes that boy just couldn't stop acting like a detective. But they had to leave... Keiko was waiting for her husband and she would surely be terribly worried if they were delayed in any way.

The next morning, after promising Hiei they would come back as soon as they could, Yusuke and Kurama made their way out into the field. Opening a tunnel toward the Ningenkai wasn't something they could do in the middle of the city, anyway. Once Yusuke had stepped inside, Kurama moved to follow but his gaze was drawn again toward the grove nearby.

For the briefest of moments he once again saw that pair of golden eyes watching him. But when he blinked they were gone... was he truly going mad?

"Oi, Kurama... come on, or I'll leave ya here!" Yusuke called out.

"I... I'm coming..."

Finally tearing his gaze away from the trees he stepped into the tunnel, unaware that those golden eyes were now watching from a different spot in the forest.

* * *

><p>Wow, what in the world could that be? Is it a friend or a foe? And why has the presence of that youkai troubled Kurama so much? You'll see ;)<p>

R&R please and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoy my other story.


	2. Curiosity

Well here's the second chapter, I hope the first one kept you more or less on the edge. And I'm still not telling who that youkai in the forest was... yet ;D

Well I'll keep this introduction short, so enjoy Kurama's moments on the verge of insanity *evil cackle*

Ahem, sorry about that. As I was saying... yes Kurama seems to be more troubled than we thought. But I'll let you see that in the following lines :)

P.S. All _YuYu Hakusho _characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. Curiosity<span>**

For the following months Kurama had mentally become a wreck. All he could think about was that strange encounter in the forest. He couldn't concentrate on his college studies, on his chores, on his homework... he couldn't focus on anything else aside from that memory. Even after all that time he could still feel that tail brushing past his arm. Keiko had been the first to notice that change in him and she was quite worried.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Yusuke... something's bothering him." she said one evening, while they were taking a stroll through the park.

"He's fine, Keiko... he's just busy with college."

Frowning somewhat, the girl pinched his cheek.

"You insensitive bastard... he's your friend. Go talk to him tomorrow and see what's troubling him. Maybe his mother's ill again..."

Rubbing the now sore skin, Yusuke pouted somewhat.

"That hurts... okay, okay I'll go talk to him."

The following afternoon he was waiting for Kurama at the college gate, the young red haired student blinking at him.

"What's wrong?"

It was the first time after all, that Yusuke had come to pick him up after class.

"That's what you should tell me... you wanna go grab a soda?"

Still somewhat taken aback, Kurama nodded before even giving it a second thought. He had to admit, Yusuke wasn't making much sense as far as he could see thus his curiosity had – once again – gotten the best of him. Once they entered the café where the gang usually hung out, Yusuke led him to the table set furthest in the back of the building so they could talk without fear of anyone eavesdropping. After all, their conversational subjects weren't exactly something normal people would have understood.

"What's this about, Yusuke?" Kurama finally asked, once he was seated next to his friend.

"Keiko's worried about you." the boy stated bluntly.

Blinking at that, the magenta haired boy tilted his head somewhat.

"Alright... why?"

"She said you've changed since we came back from the Makai. You seem unable to focus on anything... I'll admit, I didn't notice a damn thing aside from the fact that you seem a bit more distant than usual. But, she had me thinking about it... I'm kinda worried too, Kurama."

Falling silent, the teenager set his green gaze onto the busy street behind the nearby window. Yusuke frowned slightly... he was really wondering how he hadn't noticed. It was so easy to see that change in him, that it had the young king ponder on whether or not he really was a good friend to Kurama.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." he insisted. "If it's about me asking of your past, I..."

"It's not that, Yusuke." Kurama finally said with his usual soft tone. "Better yet, it's not _just_ that."

Something in Kurama's voice deepened Yusuke's frown. His friend seemed too troubled... more so than he had ever seen him. Finally the youkai turned his emerald gaze back to Yusuke.

"I'm sorry for making Keiko worry. But I'm fine..."

Yes, he didn't need to set Yusuke on a wild goose chase. After all those months he was seriously starting to doubt that encounter in the grove... perhaps it had only been a dream, or a fiction of his overactive imagination. His nightmares hadn't ceased either... oh no, he went through that godforsaken, horrid vision every single night. In the past weeks he had taken the habit to stay awake for several days at a time. When he finally dropped onto his bed, he was usually too exhausted to even dream anymore.

"What is it then? Kurama, I didn't believe anything was wrong when Keiko told me, but... you're worrying me more and more, now that I see you."

Yusuke's words snapped the boy back to reality. Did he really look that awful? He imagined that he did, considering that even at that point he hadn't slept for more than four days. He was so grateful to his youkai blood; otherwise he surely would have ended in the hospital after a couple of weeks. His tongue ached to tell his friend what was wrong... but was that the right decision?

Frowning, Yusuke huffed lightly. With the risk of leaving a weird impression to anyone who would have seen them, he reached to settle his hand over Kurama's.

"You know you can tell me if something's troubling you. You know I'm there for you, Kurama."

Clenching his fist underneath his comrade's hand, the young youkai lowered his gaze. He didn't want to keep secrets from his friends... but... hadn't he done that exact thing with his past? Hadn't he kept it hidden from them all those years? Doing it again wouldn't make it any easier on his conscience.

"Yusuke... you remember that night when I left your city?"

Retrieving his hand, the raven haired boy gave a nod.

"Yeah, Hiei said you needed some time alone. What about it?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy... and I know you'll want to look into it, but promise you won't. If anything, it's my problem and I should be the one to deal with it."

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke gazed suspiciously at his friend.

"You saw something back there, didn't you?"

His stomach cringed as he posed the question. Had it been that lizard-youkai Kurama had spoken about? And Hiei's words hadn't made him feel any better...

"Yes, I did see something that night. I can't be sure if it was really what I suspect... it was dark, and the scent had already clouded my judgment."

Kurama's voice by now had taken on a faintly desperate shade and it was coming out slightly shaky, like he was ready to burst into tears. Sensing that, Yusuke found himself unable to do anything but stare at his friend. Kurama had always been the one with the strongest mind... even when he or anyone else of the gang were on the verge of losing it, Kurama was always there to lead them back to the path of reason. It was... frightening to say the least, to see him displaying such weakness.

"Alright, just tell me what you saw." he said whilst placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I... I think..."

He fell silent for a moment before heaving a deep sigh.

"I think it was a Yōko."

Yusuke's eyes widened... that had been the very last thing he had expected to hear out of Kurama's mouth. Then again, it did explain why he seemed so troubled. Yusuke couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like for his friend to know he was the last of his entire kin. To know that his race would die along with him...

"Are you sure? You said everyone else was killed over a thousand years ago." he whispered.

His throat was too dry for him to speak at a normal volume, and the mixture of emotions that now flooded his chest was so overwhelming that it made him feel a bit dizzy. He wanted to laugh and congratulate Kurama... maybe even give him a hug. But his friend's gaze held him back; for some reason Kurama himself didn't seem all that happy about his own statement.

"I said I'm not sure... it was dark... I'd..."

He closed his eyes pressing two fingers against the bridge of his nose. The lack of sleep was taking quite a toll on his body, even with his youkai blood. His temples were burning and his forehead had already gone numb from the pain.

"I had stopped near a grove to rest and think for a bit... it was that same grove where we opened the tunnel to come back here. And while I was watching the trees, I saw something moving amidst the shadows. I went in to see who was spying on me..."

Lowering his hand he looked back to the young Ma'zoku.

"Yusuke, that scent... that's not something you can mistake for anything else. Yōko just have a certain fragrance about them; a natural scent that's unlike any other youkai's. And that grove was so full of it, that I thought I was going to pass out. That's when I felt it..."

"...Felt what?"

Only when he spoke did Yusuke realize he was now listening with his mouth slightly open... even his muscles had tensed as he focused on Kurama's words.

"You know what my tail feels like... the texture... that's what I felt brushing against my arm when that shadow ran past me on the trail. I can still feel it even now, burning into my skin..."

Lowering his jade eyes, he grasped his left arm.

"I tried telling myself that it was just my imagination; that I thought I smelled and felt that because I had recalled my past. But it's too vivid even after all these months. Even now I feel that scent... it's burning in my lungs... it's messing with my mind..."

"Kurama… calm down!"

Yusuke found himself utterly stunned. He had never seen that crazed gaze in Kurama's eyes... it was almost as if the boy was on the verge of insanity. Even his voice was now so desperate, so vulnerable, so... unlike Kurama.

"Look, summer break's coming up in a couple of weeks. We'll go back to the Makai then and find out what it was that you saw. Deal?"

Raising his eyes, Kurama slowly recomposed his expression.

"Forgive me for that outburst, Yusuke. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my sanity... I can't focus on anything, I've lost my appetite, I can barely sleep even when I try to..."

"What do you mean _when you try to_? Kurama, have you been missing out on sleep?"

With a sigh, the red haired teenager closed his eyes and started massaging his temples.

"Ever since I recalled my past for you, it triggered my nightmares... I have that dream every single night, so recently I've started sleeping only once every few days or so."

"Are you mad? You'll end up in the hospital like this..."

"I'm a youkai, Yusuke..."

"Half-youkai. Don't forget, part of your blood is human now. And that part has every weakness that humans possess."

Finally Kurama's lips curved into one of his usual soft smiles.

"Don't worry about that, Yusuke. But I don't want to take you away from Keiko for who knows how long... this might be nothing more than a wild goose chase. I'll go by myself."

"I won't have any discussion about this. You're my friend and I'm coming with you... if there's any chance that someone from your race has survived, then we have to take any leads we can get. Besides... Keiko would probably kick my ass if I didn't help you..."

Turning serious, the young youkai looked back to his friend.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Yusuke." he said softly.

"Look, even if we turn out empty-handed, I won't regret going with you. Okay?"

Still somewhat hesitant, Kurama finally nodded. That night, Yusuke had arrived home, biting his lips in thought. Sure, he had offered to go with Kurama but Keiko was going to be furious, most likely. She always was rather upset at the thought of him going back to the Makai. To her it didn't matter that Yusuke was one of the most powerful youkai there... he could still be killed. Running a hand through his hair he finally stepped inside.

"There you are... did you talk to Kurama?" Keiko asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did..."

Walking to her he leaned over to kiss her cheek, as he always did when coming home. Smiling somewhat, Keiko turned her brown gaze to him.

"What did he say? Is he alright?"

"Yeah... yeah, he's okay."

A puzzled shade took over her eyes, as she tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"Keiko... I... we need to talk..."

Turning her back to the dishes, she nodded while wiping her hands.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Keiko... I know you're not gonna like this at all..."

The girl narrowed her eyes somewhat.

"You're going back to the Makai... aren't you?"

Yusuke's first impulse was to deny it, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah..." he sighed, lowering his gaze. "Kurama needs to go back there in a couple of weeks and I promised I'd go with him."

"No."

Blinking, Yusuke looked back to her.

"Keiko..."

"I said no, Yusuke! Kurama can handle himself there just fine, without you baby-sitting him."

"He saved my life, I..."

"And you saved his, you don't owe him anything."

By now her voice was becoming somewhat louder, and Yusuke knew he had to say something to keep her calm.

"Keiko... sit down, please."

"Oh, no... I know you. You always do this and somehow end up convincing me to let you go."

Even as she spoke, however, Yusuke took her arm leading her to a chair.

"Listen to me first. Kurama told me why he seemed different to you... he... saw something before we left the Makai last time. He thinks it might be a survivor from his tribe."

"But you told me they all died when he was little." she frowned in thought.

"That's what he told me too... but he thinks that what he saw that night might actually be someone who survived. He said he's not sure, that it might just be a wild goose chase... and he told me he doesn't agree with me tagging along since he doesn't know how long it might take him to find that youkai. If he or she really does exist..."

"I see..."

Crouching down, Yusuke looked up at her while he reached to grasp her hands.

"Keiko... I can't just leave him alone. Not with this kind of emotional involvement. This means the world to him... it might just be possible that he's not actually the last of his race."

With a soft sigh, Keiko returned his grasp.

"Just be careful, Yusuke... please..."

"I always am." he smiled lightly. "I'll stay out of trouble, I promise."

He did hope nothing was going to happen that would force him into breaking his word. It wouldn't be the first time he'd broken it, but he truly felt bad for keeping that from Keiko. Meanwhile Kurama was sitting on the roof of his house, watching the sky.

_'Full moon... just like that night...'_ he mused, while his slim form basked in the silvery light.

Stretching his arm skyward, he narrowed his eyes somewhat, his slender fingers gracefully trailing downward as though he was caressing the moon itself.

"What are you?" he whispered to himself. "Are you just my imagination?"

He was aching to leave at that very moment, but he had promised Yusuke to wait until summer break. Yet he was curious... oh, so curious...

* * *

><p>Actually even I kinda feel bad for Kurama. The poor guy literally almost lost his mind, but the future still has quite a lot of surprises in store for him and his friends. Just be patient and keep reading to see :)<p>

As always, I appreciate reviews and I'm glad to see that more and more people are taking a liking to my writing style. I hope I won't let you down, guys.


	3. Mai

Heyyy... God it's been SO LONG since I updated this story and I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. But here's the third chapter, finally. xD I hope those who enjoyed the first two, didn't give up on waiting. But yeah, I won't make a long speech about it. Enjoy! :D

P.S. Every _YuYu Hakusho_ character belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. :)

* * *

><p><strong>3. Mai<strong>

Those two weeks were torture for Kurama. Time was moving slowly, crawling onward... like a lethally wounded animal that barely clung to life, in its desperate attempt to reach salvation even when faced with the certainty of death. That same feeling had nested in Kurama's heart, taking root there... growing... thriving... taking over his mind and soul. He was certain that his search would turn out to be in vain, but still he clung to that dying hope.

Finally the morning came, when he and Yusuke left the city heading toward Genkai's temple so they could use the isolated place to open the tunnel. He had told his parents that he and Yusuke were leaving to spend the summer with Genkai, so they could train to develop their martial arts skills. Even while walking with Yusuke through the cool forest air, he inwardly wondered if they really would be back by the end of summer.

"There... let's go, Kurama."

Yusuke's words brought the youkai back from his thoughts, and he blinked in surprise as he gazed at the already opened tunnel. While passing through it, he discarded his human appearance in favor of his true one. He still remembered that day two years before... during the Makai Tournament. In front of everyone he had given up on using his youkai blood, in favor of his human one. He had shackled the Yōko, allowing his human half dominion over his being.

But recently he found himself more and more at peace with that part of himself. While being in the Makai he enjoyed the better developed senses that he possessed in his true form... gradually he had loosened the chains that tied his youkai self, and even now he felt that part battling to regain control of him. Yet he feared to let that happen, because he knew: when the Yōko would fully reassert its authority... that would be the moment when he would never return to the Ningenkai.

He only broke that train of thoughts when he stepped outside the tunnel next to Yusuke. They were just a few hundred feet from Raizen's city and already a few of the warriors living there were heading toward them.

"Hokushin is coming with To'o and another warrior."

"Really?" Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes toward the city. "I don't see them..."

A soft smile trailed across Kurama's lips, but he remained silent until the warriors reached them.

"Yusuke-san, what brings you back so soon?" Hokushin asked even before he had stopped.

"We're here to look for someone, so I don't know how long we'll be staying in the city."

"You will be staying at least for tonight, won't you?"

The dark haired Ma'zoku turned his gaze to Kurama who instead merely nodded. Hokushin and the others needed at least some time with their king. And regardless of how much his curiosity urged him to go, he didn't want to rush and risk overlooking some important clue. During that night, however, Kurama's dream changed... sure, it was still dark but something was different.

He was still in his three-year-old body in that dream, during that fateful night. But that time, his dream continued past the moment when he had seen the lizard-youkai at his window. Once the cold pair of eyes had vanished and screams had broken out in the village, a flash of red slipped into his room. When it stopped next to his bed, it revealed a small Yōko girl.

_"Come on, we have to leave."_ she said, grasping his hand and dragging him out of bed.

She pulled him outside through the back door, but he shook his head.

_"No, I have to wake them up... mama and papa are still sleeping."_

_"We don't have time, she's killing everyone!"_ the girl whispered in fright.

Ignoring her words Kurama ran back into the house just a few moments before a ball of energy hit the building, bringing it to the ground. He managed to crawl out only to see the little Yōko girl being taken away by one of the youkai who accompanied the woman.

_"No... no!"_

"Mai!"

When his voice's echo returned to him, Kurama realized he was now sitting up on the bed, his right arm stretched forward as though he was trying to grasp at thin air. His ears had perked and his body was completely tense... it took him a moment to feel the cold sweat sliding down the side of his face and strolling along his back. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. Closing his eyes he brought his hand over his pale features while he waited for his breathing to settle down.

Mai... why? Why had he locked that memory so deeply that he hadn't even remembered it until that point? How could he have ever forgotten Mai? Just a few moments later he felt warmth sliding down his cheeks. Was he actually crying? He blinked but the tears had turned his gaze hazy. His own reaction all but frightened him... was it because of his human half that his feelings had gone loose like that?

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Yusuke said when he finally stepped into the room.

Stopping in his tracks, however, the dark haired king stared at his friend. Was Kurama... crying? Wiping his tears off with the back of his hand, the youkai nodded to Yusuke.

"I'm alright... just a dream..."

It took him a few minutes to convince Yusuke that he was fine, but finally he was alone once more. He was fully aware that he wouldn't be able to sleep again... he had too much on his mind. Why had he forgotten about Mai? Better yet, _when_ had he forgotten about her? By the time morning arrived, he had concluded that the memory had faded from him because he had started locking away his youkai half while in the Ningenkai. It was the only reasonable explanation... Mai had meant the world to him and he felt so guilty for putting her out of his mind and heart.

_'She's probably dead like all the others, though.'_ he mused while standing at the window.

He now remembered her perfectly... she was a rarity among the Yōko, just like him. Most of his kin was endowed with dark, shady colors for their hair and tails. Just like with real foxes that helped them blend in. But he and Mai were completely different... whereas he was silvery from head to toe, Mai's hair and tail were a dark crimson. Perhaps that was what had drawn them to each other... his heart twitched painfully as he recalled her. She had been hauntingly beautiful even as a child and he remembered how he couldn't wait to grow up so he could marry her, even though at that tender age he didn't even really know what marriage was about.

"Kurama-san... Yusuke-san is waiting for you."

Hokushin's voice made him perk his ears. He had to control his thoughts or anyone could catch him off guard.

"Thank you, Hokushin. I'll be there in a minute."

Once the warrior had left, Kurama took a deep breath and slapped his hands over his cheeks.

"Focus..." he muttered to himself.

Something inside him, however, was different. His Yōko blood was now struggling to break its shackles with a desperation he had never felt before. What in the world was going on with him? Shaking his head to clear his mind he decided to put the youkai issue aside and walked outside to meet with Yusuke.

"You ready, Kurama?"

The young Ma'zoku was watching him with a serious expression, though Kurama did notice a worried shade in his friend's eyes. Nodding, he stepped next to Yusuke before lunging out into a run, through the open gates and across the fields. Within a few moments Yusuke caught up with him, a smile painted across his visage. Kurama, however, remained silent until they reached the grove.

"This is where I entered." he said, pointing toward a pair of trees somewhere to their left.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Yusuke answered as he walked toward the forest.

It wasn't hard for Kurama to take Yusuke on the same path he had followed that night so many months before. For hours they searched the greenery, until a crimson twilight fell upon the Makai.

"If she was here, I guess she left." Yusuke finally said when they'd stopped in a clearing to rest.

"Then she hasn't left long ago. Her scent is still too strong..."

Even then his golden gaze scanned the surrounding greenery, his ears perked to catch even the faintest of sounds.

"Well I can't feel any youki nearby."

In an instant Yusuke deeply regretted his remark. With a heavy sigh Kurama nodded, lowering his gaze to the plants growing near them. His shoulders dropped and Yusuke had the impression that his friend's very soul was about to crumble.

"I know..." he whispered.

"We'll find that youkai, I promise. Even if we have to look through the entire Makai."

"I can't ask you to do that, Yusuke. That's too much even for you."

Pouting the boy frowned at his friend, but Kurama's gaze admitted no contradiction. Finally the youkai smiled in his usual soft way, reaching to pat Yusuke's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back."

"You're giving up? Just like that?"

"We've searched the entire forest, Yusuke. That youkai isn't here anymore."

Silence fell between them until finally Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Maybe we're in luck... come on!"

He moved to his feet and soon vanished in the shadows beneath the trees, heading to the very heart of the forest. Twitching his ear with a puzzled expression, Kurama followed.

"What is it?"

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel wha...?"

The youkai's words died upon his lips at that moment, when he suddenly felt the presence of another youki nearby. His ears perked and a shiver of anticipation rolled down his spine to the very tip of his tail. Soon they came across a small clearing, and the two males hid in the bushes nearby. One glance was enough for Yusuke to lose any trace of doubt...that was a Yōko they were seeing... and a female to top it. A silent grin spread upon the young king's face, as he bit into his tongue to hold back from letting out a joyful cheer. Maybe Kurama wasn't doomed to be the last of his race, after all.

His joy died a swift death when he averted his gaze to his friend, and was met by Kurama's utterly shocked expression. What? Had he missed something? Why wasn't Kurama even trying to call out to her?

"Oi..." he whispered, reaching to the youkai's shoulder. "You okay?"

What followed his voice, however, wasn't his friend's answer, but a powerful vine wrapping around him, pinning his arms along his body. For a brief moment he got the urge to ask Kurama what he was up to, but apparently the fox-youkai was in the same situation. Which only left one option... his gaze turned back to the clearing, only to meet the steel blue of the female's eyes, as she frowned toward their hiding place whilst the vines she controlled slowly dragged them toward her.

Shit, he'd forgotten that Kurama had mentioned Yōko had exceptional hearing. He felt like smacking his forehead, but that reflex only served to remind him that he was bound. They could have probably escaped easily, but for now he just decided to go with the flow since Kurama himself didn't really seem willing to oppose her. After all, they weren't trying to scare her off, Yusuke reminded himself, so he simply relaxed waiting to see what his friend would do.

It took everything she had for Mai to not indulge that huge grin her lips were trying to twitch into. When the vines finally stopped moving, now holding both males in front of her, she took a moment to look them over. She so ached to just hug him... she hadn't believed it when she'd first seen him that night, but it couldn't be anyone else aside from Kurama. He'd always been unique in just every way; and she'd never imagined that he'd grow into such a beautiful male. Her hand twitched against the side of her thigh, but she resisted the urge to touch him, instead allowing the vines to drop both of them on the grass.

"We're not here to harm you..." Yusuke stated carefully.

His own words somehow sounded so silly in his ears, now that he was before her. He'd always felt rather stupid and too blunt near Kurama, and this girl gave him that same feeling. Perhaps it was the sheer wisdom their eyes betrayed, or the countless years' memories gathered in their aura. And still, he could tell she was troubled by Kurama's presence... though he'd always hated feeling that he didn't belong in a situation, that time around he couldn't have been happier for having a reason to feel that way.

"Not that you could, boy." she replied, shooting a brief glance to Yusuke.

What? Was she mad? Of course he could, he was so much stronger than her... that was obvious. Grinning to her, the boy decided to crawl a few feet away, so they wouldn't feel he was invading their personal space... they needed that moment together. The girl's focus remained on him as he moved, but instantly shifted, however, when Kurama seemed to finally snap out of his stunned state and stood. For a brief moment he simply watched with his mouth open, unable to speak as thousands of thoughts clustered in his mind, making him dizzy.

"Mai..." he finally whispered.

The sound of his voice was like a red-hot arrow piercing her heart, quickening its pace. And though her expression didn't flinch, within moments she felt tears drenching her face while that horrible night once more replayed in her mind, just as vivid as it had always been. And then that memory was interrupted by a flow of sensations; her eyes widening... her ears perking... a light pressure against her back and upper arms... the breath suddenly leaving her lungs in a whispered gasp. It took her a moment to realize Kurama was embracing her. It had been such a sudden action that it made even Yusuke twitch and blink in surprise.

Kurama didn't know what had driven him to do that, but his body had moved entirely on its own. He couldn't deny, however, that he'd so longed to hold her again... for so many centuries. Her heartbeat vibrated against his chest down to the very core of his soul. She was there... she really was there, alive, in his arms. The bouquet of emotions that came with that realization was enough to allow a solitary, warm tear to slide along his pallid cheek, despite his tightly closed eyelids.

"I missed you so much... so much..." he whispered.

While his lips relished in the softness of her silky hair as he spoke, his lungs' hunger for that sweet, fresh fragrance of hers was insatiable. She smelled of raven, fertile earth... of newly grown grass... of flowers blooming and sparkling in the warm sunlight after a wild summer thunderstorm. Those images playing in his mind, triggered by her scent, were so vibrant, so colorful, so... stunning, just like her. With her cheek against the soft fabric of his white yukata, Mai could only stare blankly into nothingness for a moment, too taken aback to react in any way. It was the first time that her mind had fully steered away from the dark memory of that fateful night.

Slowly her expression lost its composure and she hid her face against his chest, crying with whispered sobs. Her arms partly freed from his grasp, settled around his torso, her fingers clutching the fabric covering his back in a painfully desperate grasp. No night had gone by without her crying silently in her cell, while the walls seemed to close in about her, trying to suffocate her, the steel shackles mercilessly biting into her ankles, the rusty chains resounding of torture and death. No day had gone by without her praying that he'd somehow survived that night, hoping that he was free... living his freedom for the both of them. And now he was there, holding her, and she feared it was all a dream. That she would wake up at any moment, only to find herself back in the dark, damp cell she'd been forced to call home for the past millennium. But the sound of his voice in her ears was too real to be a dream and she found herself answering him, in spite of her shaky voice.

"Don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it... Kurama wasn't losing his mind after all. xD As always, look forward to the next chapter and review please. :3<p> 


End file.
